Gloves with Heart
by redrum21
Summary: After winning the Paintball Championship Ryoshi Morino decides to leave his American home to Japan and help at his aunt's apartment residence there is where he meets the mysterious boxer Ryoko Okami who seems to be rather cold to him as well as to other men. Can he break her walls and help her trust men again. Warning Contains Suggestive Themes, Rape Nothing Explicit, Some Blood


**[Author's Note: Just to let people I know I don't know much about Tennessee nor boxing and paintball so don't complain to me about something being wrong. I am also working on my writing feel free to leave tips. I might continue the story depending on how many reviews I get.] **

Dodging every single shot that was coming his way Ryoshi crouched low behind a barrel to take cover from the bright florescent green and orange shots that splattered the only thing protecting him against his enemy. There were two of them he was the only left survivor of his platoon his American friend Colin managed to take out three of them before being shot in the back by the sniper stationed on the rooftop of the arena surrounded by other building around the field alike splattered with different color paint balls. This was it he thought" I can manage to take these two out we will win the 2013 championship and claim the trophy we've worked so hard to achieve" he tells himself mentally. Ryoshi held his breath closed and closed his eyes, listened with his ears just as his grandfathers had taught him whenever his vision was blocked. "Ryoshi whenever you cannot see the enemy make sure to train your other senses that way you can locate and eliminate." Ears perked up as if they were dog ears he could hear the snipers reloading his gun and the guy behind the dumpster just a couple inches away from his location his footsteps crunching against the dirt slowly Ryoshi took the deepest breath to help steady his aim and with quick reflexes… PLOT… shot him in the arm and quickly took out the sniper above him before he could fire.

The crowd cheered loud as if his platoon won an actual life threatening war he took off his mask and goggles for some fresh victory air and looked up to the crowd and smiled he had managed to take two guys out within the 1 minute time limit before time ran out. Grandfather wore a proud smile under that camouflage hunting hat of his that always managed to cover his eyes, he approached Ryoshi and patted him on the shoulder, the funny thing was he can barely manage to touch them he was only 5'3 Ryoshi was 6 inches taller than him. Even though he was small he had the biggest heart in the universe. "I do say so my boy good job taking out those before they could shoot you've learned well". Ryoshie smiled and bowed "Couldn't have done it without your teaching and guidance sensei." Grandfather couldn't help but grin and nod; Colin came running our way wearing the biggest smile his blonde hair platted against his forehead from the sweat and his blue shining while holding the golden cup engraves with big bold letters 1ST PLACE; "here I believe you should be the one to hold this". Ryoshi grabbed their token of glory and looked how beautifully it shined in the sunlight and held it high above his head Colin and the rest of his team rushed over in a flash picked me up and lifted me off the ground and threw him up in the air and caught him like those buzzer beaters that shot the basketball just before the time ran out and won the championship.

Grandfather chuckled as he watched the team set him down on his two feet down carefully, "Why don't you boys come over to my place and I will treat you to a one of a kind delicious barbecue", the gang roared with cheer as a reply to his generous offer. They packed up and hopped in their cars and left, grandfather and Ryoshi sat in the classic pickup truck limited to only three passengers only. Country music filled the truck from the dinosaur radio grandfather quietly humming along Ryoshi sat there watching the corn fields and tall grass go by like a mirage as if they didn't exist. "Ryoshi?" Ryoshi looked at him questioningly, "Your mother and stepfather called me this morning apologizing they could not make it to your last match" he says not taking his eyes off the roads. "It's okay grandfather I know they had business to take care of I understand at least they made it to some of my matches at least, he patted his knee for reinsurance. Ryoshi went back to as he was doing before watching the scenery it was normal for grandfather to be concerned he pretty much raised him when he was 4 his father had passed away due to an accident and his mother had met his stepfather James Harrison on an oversea business trip to Japan she was his translator they clicked and got married. James was a not only handsome with his spiked dark brown hair and green eyes he also was in the pretty well off he was the CEO of Adidas Company that sold athletic gear he promised Ryoshi's mother she wouldn't have to work another day in her life but she refused she was taught by grandfather that a woman should help share the workload and not let a man take everything on his own. She accepted his proposal but told him about her having a child he was fine with it he treated Ryoshi as if he was his own since he couldn't have children due to his medical complications. Next thing Ryoshi knew he left Japan and moved to Tennessee having to learn English and have to make new friends which wasn't a problem that's when he met Colin; James's nephew who was the same age as him; they pretty much grew up together he remembered taking the last bus ride of their middle school year his mischievous blue eyes gleaming talking about making his own paintball team Ryoshi wasn't interested at first until he thought about it on the walk home to the ranch and he had decided to join if it weren't for grandfather's hunting lessons since he was a kid he wouldn't be as good as he was today at paintball.

When Ryoshi and Grandfather arrived the truck came to a stop; the ranch was a decent size not too big not too small it was painted white on the outside with reddish brown tiles it had a porch swing where grandfather sits and smokes his pipe while watching his pure breed well trained Akita hunting dogs Elizabeth and Francoise run around the front yard. Everyone all met at the back of the ranch to enjoy food and the in ground pool where the boys began running around pushing each other in and wrestling each other in the water fighting to see who will hit under water first. Colin helped grandfather with grilling the meat getting smacked by grandfather's tongs whenever he tried to steal a piece of meat from the kebabs. Elizabeth and Francoise kept Ryoshi company at the table they usually don't like people so they stay by his side whenever they have company. After eating Grandfather decided the gang should make s'mores and camp out for the night since the weather was nice and warm. Grandfather headed inside for the night saying he was too old to sleep outside due to his old bones Ryoshi went into the tent and took his side next to Colin who was curled up in his red sleeping bag drooling and talking in his sleep something erotic it was too much for Ryoshi to hear he put in earphones to block out the his step cousin's wet dream and turned on his Ipod and slept soundly to some Indie rock. At dawn Colin and the team awoke to put everything away from last night's activities and everyone drove off in their car to go home and enjoy their summer off or to meet up with their girlfriends. Colin stayed behind and kept him company while grandfather left to go pick up his parents from the airport it seems they got done with their little business trip to Japan a little early then he thought. Instead of waiting around the house Ryoshi thought he should shoot some soda cans with the arm slingshot that grandfather had made him when he was 8.

With fast reflexes he took out 4 soda cans under 5 seconds according to Colin he likes to time Ryoshi whenever he wanted to get some target practice in. "I thought I would find you two here", James came walking towards the boys wearing a gray suit with a black tie escorting his mother arm in arm. "Glad you're back Uncle James and Aunt Yoko they smiled to Colin's kind words. "I heard you guys won the tournament sorry we couldn't make it", Yoko frowned Ryoshi gave her a hug to reassure that he understood she hugged back and gave him a smile. "Colin why don't you go inside I believe your mother is here to pick you up to take you home", James says pointing his finger back to the ranch. "I understand Uncle James well then Aunt Yoko I'll be leaving" a bit dramatically taking his lead to the house with his hands in his pockets and his back slightly slouched he was always a bit dramatic. Ryoshi looked at his parents with a quizzical look on his face the only time his parents ever sent Colin off like that it meant they had something important to say to him "What is it that you have to tell me"?. Yoko laid her hands in front of her "James and I thought we should send you to Japan to help your Aunt Yukime around her apartment complex, with trying to write her new book she can't seem to balance with so much responsibility. "We thought it would be nice for you to get out of Tennessee for a little while", James added in. Ryoshi gave it a quick thought maybe leaving Tennessee wasn't such bad idea after all he hadn't been to Japan since he left at 4 years old. He replied to them in a nod to their offer and before he knew it he was on a plane to Japan the next morning James must have felt that he would agree to it that he booked a flight ahead of time.

Ryoshi sat comfortably in his first class seat of Japan Airlines thinking about his and Colin's conversation the night before on the phone. "So you're going to Japan for the summer? That is awesome he yelled in excitement", Ryoshi quince at his step cousin's excitement "Yeah I am going but I still have to go to school since Japanese students still attend school over the summer so it's not exactly a vacation he sighed. "Ryoshi why are you sighing you get to see hot Japanese chicks in their school uniforms with their skirts and their uniform's hugging their breast nice and tight "COLIN " Ryoshi interrupted, "You know my condition when it comes to with women other than family". "Yeah I know you should try working on that" Colin groaned with frustration. "And you should work more on your reflexes for future matches" Ryoshi pointed out while adjusting his pillow comfortably so he can sleep well. "Fine"! "I will see if Gramps can give me a couple of pointers" anyway Ryoshi I am going to hit the hay have a safe trip and meet a girl for once!" "Good night!" he teased and hung up before Ryoshi could get a word in. "Excuse me young man but we will arriving shortly" Ryoshi awoke from his daze and looked at the petite flight attendant with long black hair small eyes and red covered her lips and her smile showing her smile lines he bowed and replied "Thank You" in his native tongue.

Boarding off the plane Ryoshi picked up his luggage the bright green Adidas duffel his step dad bought him for his 16th birthday and his new black Swiss book bag that he will be using soon for school. Ryoshi decided to take a look around the airport a little before meeting with his aunt the airport was just like your average airport glass windows airplanes taking off and some parked crowded with people boarding not boarding. Restrooms and standard gift shops and very tight security with their dogs securing the grounds looking for drugs or anything that can harm people. Done taking a quick trip to the restroom Ryoshi thought it would be a good idea to go look for his aunt by the exit of the airport. People crowded the doors holding up signs written with random names or signs saying WELCOME TO JAPAN. Except there was one sign that particularly sign that caught his attention his name written on card board written Welcome 森野 亮士 his name written in Japanese but that's not what caught his attention but the fact that the sign wasn't held by his aunt but a girl about 5'6 in height she was slender her face was small and her dark hair was held up in unique pigtails and big gentle dark eyes almost black looking. "Welcome to Japan Morino-san" she said politely and bowed.

**[Author's Note : I will introducing Ryoko and Ringo in the next Chapter depending how many reviews I get]**


End file.
